A Second Start for the Third Time
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: Bruce had a girl once, when life was rainbows and puppies. Also a almost father-in-law that disliked him before the Hulk. Bruce/Betty, mentions Tony/Pepper, Clint/Tasha, Thor/Jane. I know all straight couples... weird... Try it I dare you.


Guess who has a precalc final tomorrow that she should be studying for, but honestly could care less about! Thats right me! :D

Why are all these story ideas coming to me now, why not next week you know vacation.

NOTES THAT ARE ACTUALLY RELEVENT: ONE this is kind of a sequel to my other story For the First Time, but totally not necessary to read at all, if it was I would have put it as a second chapter and for those of you wondering yes I will write a second chapter to that. Eventually. TWO I have not seen the Hulk movies in quite a while so I was rereading imdb to try to recall most of it, learned there was going to be an Anchorman 2 then forgot about doing that.

Disclaimer: If I owned this... My life would be... just... asdfljas;df

Enjoy, and review afterwords send me your death threats and glares I can take them... No not really, but bring it I triple dog dare you.

* * *

They were all sitting around the table bored and making quips at one another. The group out of sheer dullness had confiscated Cap's shield and were tossing it like a Frisbee to one another (Tony's idea obviously), Cap appeared to not give a damn as he threw his prized possession to Natasha. They had been waiting for Fury to show up to their mandatory every other week meetings for over a half hour now.

"You throw like a girl Tony." Natasha says as she whisks it at the previously mentioned man who was pouting at her comment.

"Shut up Natasha." He sticks her tongue out at her and throws it across the room at Bruce.

"That took a lot of brain power to come up with."

Bruce had to admit it was weird being part of such a tight knit group again. They had been living together for over a year now. Two months after that night in the French villa were they told each other about their pasts. The entire situation was an enigma, how so many messed up people could come together and still function as a group. They were a family, a family of survivors, Bruce mussed as he tossed the star spangled shield directly across the table into Clint's waiting arms.

All of a sudden a loud clatter of noise is heard and angry stomping. The team exchange looks and quickly takes their seats from where they were standing behind their chairs.

"Ten bucks Clint has screwed up again." Tony quickly says and Bruce raises an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't screwed up since the pool incident a month ago." Clint glares daggers at Tony.

"I'll take that bet." Natasha says and shakes hands with Tony. They were all children really.

The doors slide open and it's not who they are expecting, the man barges in practically radiating hate.

Bruce practically jumps up, stature tense and defensive. It takes Tony a second to recall why Banner knows him, and then he wonders why it took him so long.

"General R-"

"Good God I had hoped you had done the smart thing and erased yourself from this planet long ago." The General glares at Bruce as if he can make him dead with his eyes. Clint and Natasha finally realized who this man is and Cap and Thor look confused as ever. Natasha is unsure if she should stand up and intervene.

"Sorry to disappoint like always sir."

"Bullshit, I can't believe they let something like you even roam free in the hallways after what you did Blonsky." The man growled.

"Blonsky fucked up all on his own, sir." The team was in shock, Bruce actually swore, he said crap or shit but that was usually when he dropped something.

"How dare you-"

"I see we are getting along then." Fury throws out calmly as he enters the room eyeing the General and Banner.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing him anywhere near civilization, has past experiences taught you nothing?" If this was a cartoon Clint was sure he would see steam coming out from the man's ears.

"Excuse me sir, but Bruce is proving to be a very capable and reliable member of the team and I don't know if you pay attention to the news for the past year or so, but he has kind of saved the world repeatedly." Tony threw out there and watched the man's glare turn on him for a second.

"You know when you approached me Stark I thought you were going to eradicate him from the Earth for me." The team turned and faced Tony who looked guilty for a second.

"I mentioned that you had a big green problem and offered my assistance, because one Fury asked me too and second I didn't know how adamant you were at ridding the world of a genius."

"Some things I guess I have to take care of myself."

General Ross before he was done talking whipped out a gun from god knows where on his uniform and fired. The bullet was aiming directly for Bruce's heart. In that span of time between impact and the barrel, several things occurred. Bruce felt the Hulk bubbling at the surfacing praying that no one would die today. The rest of the Avengers had got up on their feet, Natasha a knife coming out from somewhere and Thor with Mjolnir in his hand ready to cause havoc if need be. Yet well they drew their weapons they wouldn't be able to react fast enough.

There was a loud clang and boom as Cap's shield bounced harmlessly off the wall and the bullet dug a nice crevice for itself in the ceiling. Clint let out a quiet sigh of relief that his reflexes were that good, seeing as he had barely made it, throwing it the moment he saw the flash of telltale metal.

"The gun General, now!" It wasn't a question as the Director practically ripped the gun out of his hands. Bruce meanwhile was trying to calm himself down begging in his mind that the other guy wouldn't come down.

"What the hell is happening in here?" Agent Maria Hill yelled as she darted in along with a pretty brunette that ran in after her. No one recognized the newcomer except the General, but Bruce was too busy closing his eyes and trying to let go of his anger.

The new girl took one look at the new hole in the ceiling, the gun, and the shield, and turned to glare at the man. "The General decided to let his anger get the best of him, being a dumbass he tried to shoot Dr. Banner, which as any person who walks into the vessel should know, will only make the big green guy come out to play." Fury handed the gun to Hill who took it and nodded once, then walked out.

"Bruce…" The girl said and made a move forward and slid around the General. Bruce opened his eyes.

"Betty…!" Bruce tried to say words, but the girl practically jumped him, kissing him within an inch of his life. The team was shocked to say the least, but at least they had a name to the face. From previous stories they had heard about from Bruce, Betty was the Lois Lane to his Superman.

The General finally seemed to come out of his frozen state and let out a particularly loud growl. Cap was amazed how much one man hated one of the nicest guys he knew, it seemed like most of it was the Hulk part, but Cap had a feeling that he didn't care much for the Bruce part either. Clint on the other hand was finally glad the scientist was getting some.

Betty leaned back, her arms still around his neck, his hands on her waist. "I missed you so much, but…" Bruce started to say, but was cut off from the General.

"You're not allowed to touch her anymore, you worthless pile of crap." Bruce seemed to agree because he quickly dropped his hands from her waist. Betty though looked furious.

"No." Bruce looked as shocked as the General with her words. "No, I'm done General, I've loved him, and you've always known that." She cupped one of Bruce's cheeks. "I'm sick of how bad you've treated him, I'm sick with myself for going along with it, and I'm sick for every letting him slip away." She let go and turned to face him.

"I'm with him and you can be with me Dad or you can very well never see me again." The whole room took time to process that bombshell. Cap almost snorted at the fact he missed the obvious, what was a good reason to hate a guy, oh right he was in love with your daughter. Tony wanted to laugh out loud at Bruce's face which was a mixture of shock, awe and amazement. He also wondered if that was how he looked at Pepper all the time.

Clint on the other hand was impressed that Bruce put up with such a scary father-in-law, also if he remembers correctly from the file he read for once on Bruce, that the General was Bruce's boss. Bruce had totally been banging his boss's daughter, way to go Bruce. He stole a glance at Natasha who still had her knife out poised for attack, he then was extremely grateful to whatever deity for the fact he didn't have to worry about scary Russian spy in-laws, he would have probably lost his dick and been tortured forever.

Natasha was busy thinking of possible ways to gut this man for threatening a team mate. That she would always deny out loud, but thought of as a brother who was always willing to lend an ear and listen to her rant.

Thor was trying to still figure out what was happening.

"Elizabeth I swear to God." Betty ignored her screaming father and kissed Bruce again. Tony actually thought the man was going to have a heart attack.

"Let's take a walk and cool down sir." Fury and two agents who had magically shown out of nowhere practically pulled the man out of the room. Fury gave a nod to the Avengers and let the door slide shut. The team shifted in their seats awkwardly waiting for the star crossed lovers to pull apart.

Thank god they didn't have to wait long or Clint was going to throw a pen at them.

"Hi."

"Hi." Bruce will later realize that letting Betty back into his life is a dangerous risk to take, but right now he's lost in all the excitement that had just happened to even think about it. When he tries to reason with her later she swears she is sticking to him like glue so he'd better learn to deal with it.

They will argue conveniently in a room in the Avenger's mansion, where the rest of the team can shamelessly spy on them, which will lead Tony to wonder why over half of the team seems to be into controlling sexy women.

But that's later and this is now.

Now Natasha holds out her hand and Tony grumbles pulls out a ten dollar bill and places it in her hand. She smirks.

"I've missed you so much." Betty gives Bruce another short kiss after saying this and unfortunately for Bruce the moment is shattered because Tony realizes he's been quiet for over five minutes and has to open his month.

"Get a room." Cliché, but gets the point across and has the desired effect, as the lovebirds simultaneously blush.

"I guess I should introduce you to the team." Bruce says still relishing the fact that she is in his arms again.

"Probably."

"Guys meet Betty Ross. Betty meet Clint nickname Hawkeye, Natasha nickname the Black Widow, Tony obviously he's Iron Man, Thor er, he doesn't have a code name, and Steve aka Captain America."

Hellos, heys, and nice to meet yous, are immediately said from all members of the team, except Tony. "Very well done Bruce I applaud you, nice to meet you Betty got to admit Bruce did a poor job describing you in his tales." Betty smirks.

"What exactly did he tell you about me?" Before Tony can open his mouth to generate a response Fury reenters the room and once again Bruce is saved for what will be like the billionth time today.

"I believe we have a status update meeting that has been delayed, so how about we do that and I can get your asses off my ship." Fury raises an eyebrow and sits down the team follows suit. With no seat for Betty she takes a seat on Bruce's lap, which she doesn't seem to mind and makes Bruce blush.

"Ms. Ross may I offer you a chair or Agent Hill can give you a tour." Fury was being polite in saying get off his lap now.

Betty played clueless though, "No, I'm good, I like where I am." She moves a little and adjusts herself so her head is lying underneath Bruce's chin. Bruce blushes even more. Natasha likes this new girl, someone else to talk to besides Jane and Pepper.

"Very well then. So does someone want to explain to me why there is a new Grand Canyon in Colorado?" Fury looks well furious, as all eyes turn to Thor.

The team takes a Quinjet home all relaxing along with the newly acquainted Betty as they regal her with stories of their adventures and their house. When their residence is mentioned, Tony immediately says she's staying at the mansion and tells JARVIS over his phone to find her address and get movers there ASAP. Bruce then actually asks if she wants to stay at the mansion, she kisses him in response.

He takes it as a resounding yes.

It will be about two weeks later when Tony will regret his willingness to put up with others. He walks in the kitchen to see Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Betty talking over quarts of ice cream at the kitchen island, does he realize they have a big problem on their hands.

* * *

"She will be safe with them." Fury says looking out the helicarriers deck window and looks at the man next to him.

"You can't promise me that." With that the General turns and walks away.

* * *

REVIEW! Please, I do love them. In return I'll send imaginary Avenger shaped cookies. Just remeber its the thought that counts, so if you hate it, love it, or just want to slam my head into a wall let me know.


End file.
